


Große Brüder

by Charena



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin und Vincent beim Eislaufen auf dem Spiegelteich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Große Brüder

Titel; Große Brüder (Adventskalender)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Nov. 03)  
Fandom: BatB  
Paarung: Vincent, Devin  
Code: G  
Beta: T'Len  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
„Vincent, komm‘ doch. Es macht Spaß.“ Devin rutschte und ärgerte sich, dass er keine Schlittschuhe hatte. Damit würde es noch mehr Spaß machen, als mit dem Fetzen Wachstuch unter den Sohlen. Im Hafen – wo er sich natürlich verbotenerweise herumtrieb – hatte er ein schmutziges Stück Tuch gefunden. Devin stellte sich gern vor, dass es von einem riesigen Segelboot stammte, das rund um die Erde fuhr. Und wünschte nichts mehr als Schiffsjunge zu werden, so wie der Junge in „Die Schatzinsel“...  
  
Er wandte sich Richtung Ufer. „Was ist?“, rief er ungeduldig.  
  
„Vater hat es uns verboten. Er sagt, das Eis ist nicht fest genug.“ Vincent sah ihm unglücklich nach. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Devin zu folgen und der Sorge, sich Vaters Ärger zuzuziehen.  
  
„Es ist fest.“ Zum Beweis sprang Devin auf und ab. „Siehst du? Das ist nur eines von Vaters dummen Verboten. Er will nie, dass wir Spaß haben.“ Er begann sich wild lachend im Kreis zu drehen. „Feigling. Angsthase. Feiger Angsthase“, spottete er.  
  
Von Devins Worten fast überzeugt - und da er die Behauptung feige zu sein, nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte - wagte Vincent zögernd einen Schritt aufs Eis. Knistern, das in der Tiefe der Höhle widerhallte, stoppte ihn. „Hörst du das?“  
  
„Was?“ Devin taumelte und hielt atemlos inne. „Da ist nichts.“  
  
Vincents Gehör war besser als das seines Bruders. Er legte den Kopf schief und lauschte. „Das Eis knistert komisch.“  
  
„Unsinn“, tat Devin es ab. „Das sagst du nur, weil du Angst hast.“  
  
Immer noch unsicher machte Vincent einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts. Er spürte deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte... dann sah er Risse im Eis. Sie entsprangen am Ufer und wurden breiter, je weiter sie sich  entfernten. „Devin!“, schrie er erschrocken. „Das Eis bricht. Devin!“  
  
Devin blickte auf. Er wollte erneut spotten, als sich ein Spalt im Eis auftat. Erschrocken sprang er zur Seite - ein Fehler, denn er brach sofort ein.  
  
„Devin!“  
  
Er sah auf und entdeckte, dass Vincent sich vorsichtig zu ihm tastete. „Nein!“, rief er, die Hand abwehrend ausgestreckt. „Sonst brichst du auch ein. Geh‘ ans Ufer, Vincent, hörst du!“  
  
„Aber...“  
  
„Tu‘, was ich dir sage!“ Devin gelang es, ein Bein aus dem Eis zu befreien. Er schob das Knie auf die Kante, zog sich hoch. Sie brach, er sank zurück. Das Wasser war nicht tief, aber unglaublich kalt, so dass es sich anfühlte, als schneide ein Messer in seine Beine. Devin klammerte sich an die Eiskante, zog sich hoch – diesmal hielt sie stand. Er schob sich von der Einbruchstelle weg, hob den Kopf. Vincent war verschwunden. Bestimmt holte er Hilfe. Auf dem Bauch glitt er zum Ufer. Als er sich auf die Knie aufrichtete, stand Vater mit strenger Miene vor ihm...  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent bückte sich, um die Eisschicht genau zu betrachten. Wie damals Devin und ihn, zog der zugefrorene Spiegelteich die Tunnelkinder an. Die meisten von ihnen hatten sogar Schlittschuhe. Er musste versprechen, nachzusehen, ob es fest genug war – doch stattdessen hatte das Eis alte Erinnerungen wachgerufen.  
  
Ende


End file.
